Endless
by reincarnatedcrazybutterfly
Summary: “It has been spoken that he, a mortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted immortality, Yet it has not been spoken nor has it not been not spoken that she, an immortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted mortality
1. Prologue

**ENDLESS**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own however - the now deceased Angel and his world._

Summary:

With the death of Angel, the raising of two flags from both sides of the immortals, what's next for Edward and Bella's existence? Bella finds a note from Angel containing only seven words – Can an immortal become a mortal again? Angel's last gift to Bella was a clue to unlocking a secret kept from the wrong hands. The fountain of youth thrives. It is said that when a mortal drinks of the cup of life, he will gain immortal life. But what if an immortal drinks from the cup of life?

Synopsis of the first two parts of this saga both of which are complete so just check my profile. You can opt not to read them as this part can stand alone and I'll just give the summary of both stories here so you won't get lost. But if you're curious then go ahead and read them first. =)

**First part.** In White Lilies they met before when they were mortals then they met again as immortals by chance. Edward and Bella grew closer as he delved deeper into her hard past and in the end, they fell in love. Bella used to be Edward's bedside nurse back in 1918 when he was sick with the Influenza. She witnessed Carlisle turn Edward and left frightened only to be turned violently as well. She wandered the earth alone, deciding to make a life out of her permanent state and ventured into becoming a nurse that one day, she applied for a job in Forks General Hospital only to meet Carlisle again and thus she was reintroduced to Edward's life. They learn things about each other and spend time enjoying the rainy summer. Bella told her sad story of losing her parents at a young age only to know that they have been hunted by the same kind as she was – vampires. Then she lost her brother Angel to war. She watched as her old aunt was killed in front of her by an unknown vampire who turned her. Then after a day with Jasper, she had one painful spell that brought her to her knees. Unexplainable, they decided to play it by ear all the while trying to enjoy the rest of summer. Edward then musters enough courage to tell Bella his feelings for her and in the end he got Bella's answer of yes. All in Edward's POV.

**Second part. **In Silent Reverie they got married but even before Bella kept falling under excruciating pain spells only to find out that her past has caught up with her. The appearance of her supposed to be dead brother Angel entailed a lot more than a happy reunion. Her brother was an immortal too – a vampire as well but of a more lethal kind – he doesn't sparkle under the sun, he turns to stone. He can't enter a house uninvited or he burns. They don't have red or gold eyes – they retain their color. Blood flows on his veins but it's cold. A true cold blooded predator, their kind is not that easy to detect as they're almost human. They're not dead. They're undead. They change from taking blood from their kind – not from venom and they were ruled by immortals that've walked the earth even before the Volturi and they were called Elders. He was turned by an immortal prince from their side named Apollo. Apollo has a twin named Xerxes who was also a vampire. They were turned from a taboo union from both kinds of vampires - Marcus from the Volturi and his second wife Pandora from the Elders. They each turned the twins and when that happened, they were found out and were forced to separate.

His appearance was due to the fact that both sides made a truce so no war would erupt and he was now free to make contact with Bella. But then they find out that it wasn't Angel who came to their lives but an impostor who switched bodies with the true Angel. They find out from the true Angel himself that the body he switched with was the body of the vampire who turned Bella – Xerxes. Bella then has to train under the true Angel because both sides wanted her. Yes there was a truce but both sides were still rallying the most powerful to be on their sides should the truce be broken. Bella has been betrayed twice already and that changed her. Edward noticed that. Then Bella leaves Edward – to join Xerxes.

Why? Xerxes told her that she could end the war by going straight to the source. He told Bella that Marcus and Pandora were planning on revenge for the injustice done to them and had created a monster that was truly the vilest among them and that it was only Bella who could subdue the beast. The beast was fifty years old in the body a nine-year old that was turned into a vampire through Marcus' venom and Pandora's blood. She feeds on the blood of vampires and would not be satiated by anything else. Borne from both sides – she possessed a power so great but was still staggering. The couple would unleash her to the conference of both sides that would kill all the royals.

Bella allied with Xerxes and the Elder Romulus while Edward, the rest of the Cullens and Angel sought help from Apollo. The moment they all met with the beast – Iris they knew they were all betrayed by one Elder who wished to rule all - Romulus.

Bella was able to kill Iris in the most gruesome way borne of hate and stopped chaos from breaking but at a price. Angel died while taking a bullet for Edward.

Bella returned to Edward's welcome arms and they lost themselves to each other once more while all grieved over losses and all settled down for an agreement from both sides. But they both knew it was far from over. The majority is in Edward's POV but some in Bella's and Angel gets one chapter for himself.

Now we come to the last part of the three-part saga entitled **ENDLESS. (All in Bella's POV)**

**Prologue**

_I dusted off as gingerly as I could the yellowed out dusty parchments that were hundred almost thousands of years old. It was amazing they survived that long. I believe that if a mortal's warm moist hands touch this, this would crumble. What amazed me more is that there was already a civilization as advanced as this before that they could make such detailed chronicles._

_Here I was in the middle of the tower of history in foreign territory, zooming past hundreds and hundreds of parchments and maps with only the solace of the bright full moon. Candles or any light source in here would dry up the ancient papers._

_I had to rely on my sharp vision and the moonlight, the only light source allowed. Daylight was out of the question. I was also alone. Minimal almost zero contact was needed for the preservation of the documents._

_It's futile. I was ready to quit when I saw inserted in the bindings of an old book a tiny slip of paper that read:_

"_It has been spoken that he, a mortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted immortality,_

_Yet it has not been spoken nor has it not been not spoken that she, an immortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted mortality." _

_I flipped the back of the paper and started committing the codes and tiny map to memory. Then I breathed on the paper and it turned icy cold and I walked over near the door and dropped the ice slate and watched it shatter. I instantly wiped the melting ice before it hit any other paper._

_And with a final fleeting look at the tower, I bowed my head and made my way out and closed my eyes._

No one can ever see that slip of paper ever again.


	2. Chapter 1: It Starts with an End

**Chapter 1: It starts with an End**

_Die by violence in this world  
Is nothing strange for us  
With all those chemicals, wars and destructions  
We do not know mother nature has in store for us  
The race for economy makes people forget  
The lives around this planet  
As men become more egoist  
Pretty soon  
there will be nothing in this world  
For men to spare_

_Stupidity, causing pain  
And sickness  
To our world  
Suffer_

The sky was gray after an eve of snow. It was dawn and no snow fell today. Only a sliver of sun greeted the morning making everything look like a dull silver sky. There was not a gust of wind even and no animals. Just silence.

The scene placid as the earth stood still. Then only the caw of a black crow rang in the midst. The earth was grieving – grieving in symbiosis with me.

I knew there were people grieving or are just saddened from the same loss around me but I couldn't even feel them. All that I could feel was how heavy this black marble urn is on my hands. The weight was not even due to gravity. For someone like me, this was feather light. But knowing the remains that lie inside… the weight was due to the heavy feeling I have for those remains.

It was just me and him right now.

Just me and my brother.

Just me and Angel Grey Swan…

Just me and his ashes heavy on my arms inside this urn…

I closed my eyes as his voice rang in my mind at his final moments here on earth.

_My eyes were trained on the devil – Iris and focused every ounce of power I had in destroying her but as she said over and over again – "You will pay!" I watched in terror a moment to late as I realized what she did. In that instant, Edward was flailed towards a diamond lance engulfed in flames that I screamed his name and watched as he looked at me smiled and said I love you as if it were the last then he braced himself for the impact that never happened. I watched in double terror that with one loud crack and slash, the lance penetrated a body in Edward's stead. I doubled over when I saw that the lance was piercing a torso bleeding with cold rushing blood – cold because it was from their kind – it pierced my brother's torso making him bleed out as the flames drew near._

_I watched as he threw Edward out of the way and take the hit with a pained yell. He was burning and in unimaginable agony yet he smiled – his amethyst eyes incandescent from the flames. I watched as he told Edward to take care of me… I just watched as he then faced me with his loving handsome grin as he gave me his last message._

_He grinned at me amidst the blood that dripped from his mouth and said in his deep voice – strained – and would haunt me forever._

"_I love you Izzy. Be happy." _

_Then the flames engulfed him._

_I just watched._

_I just fucking watched._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes snapped open back to reality. I faced the hand's owner and watched my husband's face filled with sympathy and concern.

"It's time to let him go love…" he whispered softly.

I looked away and gave a deep sigh.

"I lost him twice… I lost him as a mortal… now I lost him as an immortal… I just had him back only to be taken away from me again…" I said softly. The pain in my dead heart was too much to bear. I didn't even have the luxury of knowing he died at peace. No, that too was taken away from me. He died in violence. All. For. Me.

"He's free now," was Edward's response and I nodded. He was. At least he didn't have to deal with any of the bull and cockamamie shit this world offered. God, what's happening to me? I never swear. I never swear…

With one final sigh I opened the urn slowly and I hesitatingly put my hand in. I felt the smooth powdered ashes and the jolt in my heart crept back with a new force so strong that I was grateful I couldn't cry anymore.

I took a handful of the ashes then held them up in front of me and using my powers, I let them float and scatter along the windless horizon and onto the snowy ground and top of the marble mound that held his epitaph with a black single feather sculpture to mark it as his.

"Good-bye my brother…rest in peace Angel… I will always love you…" I whispered.

And when I was done I struggled to maintain my composure. I will not breakdown, I will not breakdown. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

Alice offered a smile to me and gave me a short hug. Rosalie came forward and gave me a hug of her own. Jasper, sensing all my pain shot me a feel of peace with his power to which I nodded gratefully. Emmett touched my arm in reassurance. Then both couples stood behind Edward and me.

Another couple walked up to me. Of course. Esme looked loving as always as she hugged me and kissed my head. Carlisle touched my cheek before pulling me into a one-armed embrace.

They were my family now and at least that was good. They could help me ease the pain. At least I won't have to be lonely again.

Then more immortals walked up to me offering condolences. But two blond figures stood out from the rest.

With equally blue piercing eyes, the blond twins of different immortal sides walked up to me – Apollo and Xerxes.

Xerxes, the one who turned me was feeling remorseful and sorry. Apollo, the one who turned Angel and became his mentor and good friend was looking terribly downhearted.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he half-smiled, "It was a pleasure to have met someone like Angel. He was the only friend I ever had. I'm… terribly sorry for all the trouble I caused you and for taking him away from you the first time."

I smiled at him, "That's all in the past. I'm not one to hold a grudge. It happened and it's done. The same goes for us Xerxes." I said as I faced him.

"Thank you. Your forgiveness means a lot to both of us. Please feel free to call us whenever you need us. We are indebted to you and to your brother." Xerxes said.

I nodded. Then I looked at Edward, "Let's go home Edward… I'm tired."

He kissed my head, "Of course love. Let's go home."

We were walking away when Apollo stopped us.

"Wait, Bella!"

I looked back. "What is it Apollo?"

"Angel entrusted me to give you this should anything happen to him," he said then he handed me a yellowed out envelope.

I smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you Apollo. Thank you both for the help."

Then I walked away with Edward and my new family behind me while staring at the envelope.

"Aren't you going to open it, love?" Edward asked.

I shook my head lightly. "I don't think I can take it right now. It's too much… I just… I really just want to go home right now."

He grinned at me and took my hand, "Then we're off."

I smiled back at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," I said.

"As I you," he replied.

I then kept the letter on my jacket pocket then with one last look at the black feather sculpture, I clutched the pendant with the same design that hung on my neck then walked away.

I was going home.

No.

We were going home.

I was supposed to feel happy now but there was still something oddly unsettling. I fear that there were more to come at us. I just hope it's just a feeling. I don't think I can take anymore. I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of running .I'm just really tired. I really hope nothing happens anymore. But that's all that I can do. Hope. I wish the dreaded feeling would cease.

_Why does death fill the air…?_

_Cursed by men this world has become  
We are building our own tombs  
By eliminating our source of life  
When blindly we continue the destructions  
There's no future  
Day by day we are reaching the end of our lives_

**AN: Short but bittersweet. Hope you guys like it! Bella opens the letter on the next chapter and things would go much faster paced than this. It was really hard to write about Angel's death. I love my character so much.**

**Song here is "On the burial ground" by Incubus.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Margaux**


	3. Chapter 2: Angel's Final Gift

_I then kept the letter on my jacket pocket then with one last look at the black feather sculpture, I clutched the pendant with the same design that hung on my neck then walked away._

_I was going home._

_No._

_We were going home._

_I was supposed to feel happy now but there was still something oddly unsettling. I fear that there were more to come at us. I just hope it's just a feeling. I don't think I can take anymore. I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of running .I'm just really tired. I really hope nothing happens anymore. But that's all that I can do. Hope. I wish the dreaded feeling would cease._

_Why does death fill the air…?

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: Angel's Final Gift**

"Love? Love? Bella, love, are you okay?"

I blinked, and at once I was brought back to reality. I looked up to meet my husband's worried look at me so I forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm just… tired, I guess," I told him.

He sighed but then sat down beside me and took my hand. We were back in Forks…inside our room… I leant my head on Edward's shoulder and he kissed my hair.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but the small white envelope in my pocket but the more I ignored it, the heavier it seemed. After what seemed like an eternity, I couldn't take it anymore so I reached out and took the tiny envelope from my pocket and stared at it.

"Would you like some privacy, love?"

I clutched Edward's hand a little too tightly. The last thing I needed was to be left alone.

He chuckled.

"I won't leave then."

I relaxed then lifted the envelope to my face.

"I… don't think I can open this…opening it would mean that Angel knew he would die eventually – that he would go… it somehow feels like defeat…"

Edward ran a hand through his bronze messy locks and half-smiled at me. "Or rather than think about is as his defeat, why not his victory…? Who knows? Maybe he wrote something of great importance. Or his testimony of events that occurred… But for me, he is the greatest winner of us all, Bella. He was able to fulfill his promise of protecting you and he was able to achieve peace. He was a soldier, Bella. He knew that in any battle there would always be the risk of dying – dying with honor."

I nodded at him and smiled, "You're right. Well… here goes…"

Hesitatingly, I opened the envelope very carefully then I took out the letter that was neatly folded when a small slip fell out. Edward caught it and handed it to me. I read that first.

It read:

_Dearest sister Izzy,_

_If you are reading this letter then that means that I have gone and failed to pass on a very important secret. Heed this now, at this moment – seal the room. The contents that are in my letter must not be made public. Seal the room now!_

I didn't even think twice and like an automatic response, my eyes glazed over and from my reflection on the mirror across from us – I saw my golden eyes turn silver and things flew around us as I sealed the room. The windows shut tight with loud clangs, the door closed with a loud bang and lights went out. Only floating silver light illuminated the room.

I knew Edward was focusing as well, his mind sharp and alert. Then I unfolded the letter and Edward read with me.

_Dearest sister,_

_I assume you have sealed the room already. Very good. I am about to share a secret that is known to a select few. From what was said to me, this secret is only passed on when the current keeper is dead. The last keeper was Sebastian. Do you remember him? You've met with him. Anyway, you knew he was in hiding, right? Then he chose to end his life… The reason for that is the secret was found out. It was found out by one of the Elders. Who that Elder is, I do not know. How was I able to get a hold of the secret? It was during the time I was imprisoned with Apollo in Prague. During that imprisonment, for once a week, we were allowed to get out of the cave but it was done in alternate weeks. When it was my turn one night, Sebastian came to me. Then he knew of my power to manipulate memories so he knew I would be the best choice for the next keeper. _

_I won't go into the details of that anymore. So I'll proceed with the secret. My dearest sister, I don't know if this would be of great benefit for you or not. I apologize if it would be a burden on your part if you head down one path or a blessing should you go down the other. But let me start with a question. How much do you value your immortality? If I tell you that there is a way for you to become mortal once more, if there was a chance, would you take it?_

_Whatever your answer would be, Izzy, I'm telling you this now. There is a way. There is a way to become mortal once more should you wish it. I'm sorry I can't tell you everything in this letter, my dear sister for I fear that eyes are prying amidst your shield. The only thing I can part with is a clue that would lead to another clue that we have guarded for so long. _

_Here is the clue: Dear sister, to the mount of the gods and goddesses of old you must go. Find the broken statue bearing a seal of the angel Michael. It is the only seal that lacks a single feather. If you have my half of the twin silver wing pendant, use this. Just press the wing upon the statue to complete the seal and wait. An entrance will be revealed and you must go inside and search for a key. This key opens the door to the oldest archive in the world – the tower of lost knowledge found in the heart of our kind's kingdom in Russia. Go there in stealth if you can and meet with and only with Leandro. Be wary. He is neither dead nor alive. Just whisper his name and he'll come. Present the key and present the other wing pendant and he'll show you where to go and what to find. That is all. _

_Foolish mortals have journeyed far and wide for immortality but there are some immortals who seek mortality. Again I don't know what you make of this or how you will take this but the choice is yours. What is eternity to you?_

_Dearest sister, I wish you the best of luck and happiness in your life. I know that you are in great hands. I'm sorry for not making it officially to your wedding. I was there but I regret not being able to walk you down the aisle. But from what I saw, you were beautiful as always and you've never looked as lovely and jubilant as I saw you then. Because I know I have long gone when you've read this, I am sorry for dying twice. But remember this, I will always be with you. I have guarded you for most of my existence and I will guard you still. I love you, Isabella. But now, I bid you, adieu._

_Your brother,_

_Angel_

I read and reread the letter over and over again until my hands trembled and I fell on my knees clutching the letter to me. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders and his chin on my head. He let me sob dryly for some time – my sobbing ending the seal I've put as lights went on once more.

When I was calm I looked up and faced Edward, his expression was that of sympathy, pain, worry and love. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead, my eyelids and my lips.

I kissed him back, my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him as we kissed for a while. Our kiss was not forceful but tender, soft and more for comfort. When we finally broke away, I looked up at him and asked.

"What do we do now, Edward?"

He smiled at me as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "It seems you have a choice to make, my love."

I tilted my head, "You? Don't you mean, _we? _It is your choice too."

"Your choice is my choice," he answered as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

I looked down at the letter once more. "I really don't know, Edward. I have you. I have you for the rest of my existence. I have everything I need. I don't mind eternity." I faced him.

He smiled at me, his eyes gentle.

"I feel the same, I really do. But to be mortal once more – I can give you so much more, love. I can give you a true life not one of living with pretenses."

I smiled at him, "I don't mind but still –

He cut me off, "I can give you a child."

A child? I thought it through. I do want to experience growing old and living a normal life…and having a child… I smiled.

But then I remembered something and my eyes grew with worry.

"But Edward, we are too known – what if they find out that we've become mortal once more?"

He cupped my face once more with both of his hands. "Bella, they won't. We will find a way."

"But –

"Bella. We _will _find a way." He said firmly.

"Edward, I really want to, I really do but I think… I think I can't afford to be mortal."

He stiffened and I knew he was angry. "What do you mean you _can't _afford to be mortal?"

I sighed, "Listen love. I think that we should give this to others – like Rosalie for instance. I know that she would want this the most."

"So? Can't all of us be mortal?" he challenged.

My eyebrows drew together, "Someone has to stay behind and guard them. They will be killed. I can defend them and let them live a normal life and I will guard them until eventually they have passed on."

"That's not fair. You deserve a normal life too!"

I shook my head, "Be that as it may, if Rosalie and the others want this then I'll give it to them."

"Then let's not tell them."

"Edward."

He sighed. "I see your point Bella but I think it's not fair. But what if Alice and Jasper don't want it? Can't they stay and guard us when we're mortal?"

I shook my head once more, "They might not be enough."

He leant back and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes.

I touched his arm, "Edward, love… if you want to me mortal… you can you know…"

He glared at me at once. "Bella, how can you even think that?"

"I'm sorry. I really want this Edward, I really do but you know the risks."

His features softened then he pulled me into a hug to which I reciprocated. "I know, I know, love. But I will find a way. I promise."

I melted into his embrace and closed my eyes.

"We'll have to tell them soon," I muttered against his chest.

He rubbed my back. "Tomorrow."

I nodded and we stayed that way for a few more minutes before lying down on our bed holding on to each other as we thought about what to do.

I clutched the silver pendant hanging on my neck and thought of my brother.

So here was the next chapter of our lives and it all starts with the question…

_How much do you value your immortality?

* * *

  
_

**AN: Sorry for the long update. I had tons to do and other stories to update. Hopefully, I get to update soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Margaux**


	4. HELP MAKE A DIFFERENCE

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for not being able to update my stories. Being a college senior is hard and we had numerous consecutive sleepless nights doing our research work. Our proposed study would be the effect of humor therapy on young adult cancer patients. It's really eaten up most of our time and add to this would be my on-the-job training in a guidance and counseling department (100 hours). And now, here in the Philippines, we are facing a crisis recently, which is the onslaught of the typhoon Ketsana (local name Ondoy). We were among the fortunate yet affected ones. And now we're busy with helping our friends, classmates, schoolmates, family, and other people. Our school is busy organizing relief centers and donation drives. Being one of the student leaders, I'm doing my part by spreading the word getting contacts outside (I wasn't allowed to go out so sending donations and information dissemination is all I could do for now. As soon as I get the go signal, I'll try to run over our university and help.)**

**If you want to help, I've posted links and contact number you can go use on my twitter account. Follow me at margz29 (twitter account link is also on my homepage). Help no matter how small is greatly appreciated. Just by spreading the news, you're already contributing a lot.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon… and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**


End file.
